Monster
by crystielovesyou
Summary: "How does the jury find the defendant?" "We, the jury of the state,in the case of the death of 15 year old, Blaine Anderson, find Kurt Hummel-..."
1. prologue

Kurt walked into school on Monday. Since Blaine told him he was going away with family over the weekend, they haven't had contact since their date on Friday.

_Flashback_

"_So where are we going?" asked an overly excited Blaine. His eyes roamed out the window desperately searching for a clue but couldn't ever recall being in this area before. Kurt rolled his eyes at the curly-haired boy and gave the same answer he gave literally two minutes ago._

"_I told you Blaine,__ IT IS A SECRET.__" Kurt said exasperatedly putting emphasis on the last four words. Though the secret was getting a lot harder to keep. Blaine was like a puppy, so cute and vibrant. How was Kurt supposed to resist those puppy eyes?_

"_It's not fair that you won't tell me" Blaine pouted. They have been dating for a little over a year, and Kurt still could not say no to that pout._

"_And it's not fair that you used that pout on me." Kurt retaliated. "Just wait a minute. We're almost there." And true to his word, they pulled up to this open field. Kurt got out of his car and opened the door for Blaine. This had to be perfect. Blaine ducked his head and giggled on Kurt's act of chivalry. Kurt went to the trunk and pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket. He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him a tad deeper into the field. When further out, Kurt set the basket on the grass and dropped Blaine's hand. He laid out the soft blue blanket and urged Blaine to sit, Kurt quickly following after. Kurt looked up at the sky and began to speak._

"_So I remember one time we were at my house and you mentioned you like to look at the stars. My mom used to take me here when I was little to show me the stars. I come here because it helps me remember her. I've never been close enough with anyone to share this place with and yeah." Kurt rambled on nervously while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. What if Blaine hated it? What if it was too soon?_

_Meanwhile, Blaine's eyes widened with delight. Kurt thought he was close enough to share a place that was special between him and his late mother._

_Kurt took the silence badly. So he began to ramble again. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think about whether or not you would like it. We can leave now. I'm sure Breadstix is still open if you li-"_

"_I love it. I'm honored that you would share this with me." With that Blaine's hand grabbed Kurt's and pulled him closer. He brought his hands up to Kurt's neck slowly bringing him down. Then Blaine leaned up. When their lips touched there was this fire behind it. Underlying the kiss was this bittersweet feeling_

_that neither could make out. They pulled each other closer as their lips moved in sync. They broke apart gazing into each other's eyes, their harsh breaths mingling. Kurt gently pushed Blaine by his shoulders. Blaine fell onto his back as Kurt straddled him. His eyes searched Blaine's for_

_permission and then clothes were shed._

_End of Flashback_

His eyes scanned the hallway for his shorter boyfriend for his shorter boyfriend.

"Strange" Kurt thought to himself. Blaine usually waited for him at his locker.

"Maybe he's running late." He thought again.

It wasn't the first time Blaine would be late to school. He probably was having a hair emergency. Kurt rolled his eyes. Or maybe all that gel finally got to his head. With that thought Kurt's worries decreased. The bell rang. He walked to His first period class. His worries then ceased completely.

After all Blaine was a sophomore and Kurt was a junior. They didn't share the same classes. Kurt's first period class was Math. Kurt was a good student but Trigonometry wasn't the easiest thing he has ever learned. So he sat down, paid attention and took notes. The class dragged on.

Kurt was knocked out of his focused state, when two knocks was delivered to the door. Then a man dressed in a nice black suit walked through the door. There was a badge on his blazer that Kurt couldn't quite make out.

"Well this is going to be better than Trig." Kurt thought to himself as he relaxed in his seat. Kurt's teacher, Mr. Mong walks up to the man and said

"Well, hello, who might you be?" Offering his hand to the other man. The mystery man grabbed his hand and shook it formally.

The man then identified himself as Detective Elliot. "I just want to know, if one of your students could come with me."

Everybody including the teacher turned to Puck wondering what the delinquent had done this time. The bad-boy raised his hands in defense. Mr. Mong side-eyed Puck while responding.

"Go ahead Detective"

Detective Elliot nodded his head, looked at his pad and called out the name of the person he came for.

"Kurt Hummel"

Kurt really must have been lost in his thoughts because it almost sounded like the detective said his name. But the silence in the room and the

shocked stares coming like daggers at him proved that he heard right. Kurt shook his head trying to hide his embarrassment. He quickly stood up and reached to grab his things, when he is stopped by a voice.

"That won't be necessary, I just have a few questions and then I'll be on my way."


	2. The Questioning

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter of monster remember reviews make me smile. Tell me what you wanna see. Or ask questions I promise to answer them :)**

* * *

Kurt followed the Detective out of the classroom warily. Why on earth would this man want to talk to him? Kurt was harmless, he couldn't hurt a fly. Obviously his classmates shared the same thought if the shocked glances glaring a hole into his back as he left the classroom was anything to go by.

Detective Elliott walked briskly. If Kurt was Blaine's height he would have to run. The thought made Kurt lightly chuckle as he followed Detective Elliott into an empty classroom. Was this allowed? He wasn't sure if he felt entirely comfortable being alone with him and voiced his concerns.

"I only have a few questions Kurt no need to feel alarmed" Kurt felt himself somewhat relax at the detectives kind words that was of course until the detective finished his sentence.

"Unless you're hiding something" Kurt's insides churned as he squirmed in his seat. What the hell is going on here?

Kurt narrowed his eyes and responded coldly, "I've got nothing to hide sir" Kurt was not going to let some man dressed in a cheap black polyester suit with a blue shirt that was a little too tight and a green paisley tie get the best of him.

Detective Elliott was not deterred. In fact he smirked. The sick motherfucker honest to God smirked at Kurt and with a way to chipper voice replied,

"If you have nothing to hide, tell me then, where were you Friday October 2 or Saturday October 3 if you want to get technical, after midnight?" Kurt smirked

_Flashback_

"_Ow" Blaine shrieks __loudly __after getting a splinter from attempting to climb a tree. This made him a smack on the butt from Kurt which resulted in another __GIRLY __shriek. _

"_And people say I act like a girl" Kurt muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes at Blaine._

"_What was that for?" Blaine hissed. It was really hard to take him seriously when his curls were sticking up every which way that Kurt tugged them with his shirt inside out and backwards. _

"_That was for making so much Goddamn noise Blaine. Stop acting like a girl and climb the damn tree." Kurt whispered harshly._

"_Im sorry everyone isn't a freaking ninja with long limbs" Blaine finally whispering said back. Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck._

"_You love my long limbs and you know it." Kurt stuck his tongue out and continued "besides, everyone can't be the height of a garden gnome." Kurt smirked._

"_You love my height and you know it" Blaine retaliated while leaning his face closer to Kurt. _

"_That I do but not as much as I love you"_

_Neither knew who moved first. But soon their lips were connected. Their lips were perfectly slotted in between each other. The passion, the fervor was being transferred between the two. Kurt's hands possessively slid down Blaine's sides down to his butt, cupping it. Blaine took Kurt's earlier position, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, lightly pushing himself onto his tippy toes. When he felt Kurt getting ready to pull away he wrapped his arms tighter keeping Kurt in place. But Kurt still pulled away afterward watching a blissed out Blaine try to follow him with his lips. Kurt smirked. God Blaine was adorable. He placed one more peck onto Blaine's swollen lips._

"_I have to get you inside" The shorter boy pouted. " I don't think your parents will take too kindly to see you outside kissing a __boy__." Blaine nodded in agreement. Then he smirked._

_"Since you love me so much, do you want to carry me to my room." Kurt raised an unimpressed eyebrow._

"So you want me to carry you on my back while I climb this big ass tree"

"yup"

"And then proceed to open the window with your hobbit self still on my back"

"yup"

"Then carry you inside like I'm prince charming"

"Yup" What the fuck did Kirt look like Jackie Chan in his prime days?

"Fine" Kurt would do anything for Blaine. He crouched down

"Jump on" Blaine smiled and whispered an excited thank you as he jumped on Kurt's back. Kurt internally groaned at the weight on his back. It wasn't that Blaine was heavy. It was just that he was sore from giving Blaine what he wanted. Apparently his groan was external too because Blaine piped up in his ear.

"You don't get to complain when my butt feels like its on fire and you keep touching it"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he hoisted them on the tree,he started making his way up before he responded.

"Blaine, you screamed like a little girl because you got a splinter."

"Hey! It hurts like crazy, it's like getting miniaturely stabbed" They said Kurt was supposed to be the drama queen. He opened Blaine's window and transferred Blaine to the front of him and chucked him in causing Blaine to fall on his butt. Thank God for carpeted floors. Kurt proceeded to hop in skillfully and land on his toes. What a show off! He lowered his hands to help Blaine. Blaine begrudgingly took the offered hand and allowed himself to be hoisted up. He quickly began to strip his clothing the faster he got in his pajamas the least he was likely to get caught, but as soon as his shirt came off he was pushed onto the bed. Kurt's lips were on his. He moaned as Kurt sucked on his bottom lip. Kurt moved his lips slowly down Blaine's face causing Blaine to giggle. His giggling stopped when Kurt found a spot on the underside of his chin and began to suck hard. Blaine's hips bucked up meeting Kurt's

"_Don't you think you've given me e-enough hickies already" Blaine whispered hoarsely to Kurt. It was a good thing Blaine was the only one who slept upstairs because he wasn't sure if he could contain himself with Kurt nipping on his skin. What Blaine said was true his chest and neck was already littered with "love bites". Kurt lifted his lips from Blaine's skin and growled. Really growled. _

"_You're mine and I want everyone to know." Blaine sighed _

"_Kurt" he started while sitting up leaving Kurt on his lap. "You know why I can't do that." _

_Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled "I know that's why I mark you so if everyone else cant know then at least you can know who you belong to." He leaned down and kissed Blaine's ear. Blaine shuddered at the touch and giggled._

"_Ok Mr. Possessive I'm yours and your mine too" Blaine growled but then smiled softly. _

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too" Kurt responded sincerely._

"_But" Blaine interjected "I refuse to do anything with you, when my parents could walk in." He finished effectively killing the mood. _

"_But-" _

"_No buts Kurt trust me I couldn't be quiet no madder how I hard I tried" Kurt smirked, because that was true. "So give me a goodnight kiss and go home"_

"_Fine" Kurt whined as he leaned down and kissed Blaine hopping off his lap and saying bye. He then jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night like the ninja he was._

_End of Flashback_

"Kurt" Detective Elliott called pulling Kurt out of his very, very good flashback. He didn't want to get in trouble for coming home late, but figured he would be in even more trouble for lying to the detective.

"I was on my way home" Detective Elliott nodded his head. It wasn't unusual for teens to be coming home after midnight on a Friday night.

"Who were you with?" Detective Elliott questioned.

"No One" Kurt responded. This technically wasn't a lie Blaine wasn't with him on his way home.

"I find it odd that you were alone at this time of night, where were you coming from?" He restated.

"The park" Kurt answered. Again, not a lie, it was just omission of the truth. Detective Elliott looked a tad bit skeptical.

"So there are no alibies to your story?" Kurt didn't like the sound of this or where this was going.

"Well my parents and brother were home."

"Were they awake?"

_Kurt pulled into the driveway dreading what was to come. He made his way to the door and opened it as silently as he could. He prayed his dad believed his library story and didn't wait up for him. His prayers were apparently answered for when he opened the door he was met with darkness. He locked the door behind him and tiptoed to his room hoping the snores from Finn's room were louder than his footsteps._

"No"

"Where were you on the morning of that Saturday?" Detective Elliott pressed.

"At home" This was true with no omission.

"Was anyone there with you?"

_Kurt stretched as he got off the bed. He was hungry. Like really hungry. He usually only gets this hungry at Warbler parties. He walks down the stairs in the kitchen to find a note._

_**Dear Kurt,**_

_**Carole and I went out for the day and we dropped Finn at Puck's house. There's money in the breadbox for food.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dad **_

_Kurt shrugged. It was a good thing no one was there or else they would have seen the hickey on his neck left by his non-existent boyfriend._

"No"

"So they would have no clue at all when you were home and when you were not?"

"I mean I guess not, but-"

"Thanks that'll be all"

Kurt remembers something he saw in the newspaper.

**Local Ohio Teenage Boy found dead in the woods. Doctors have not ruled out sexual assault yet.**

Kurt shuddered. Just because he was the only out boy in Lima didn't mean he did anything. Detective Elliott couldn't possibly believe he had something to do with it. Could he?

As the detective was making his way out of the classroom, he heard Kurt call out.

"I didn't do it"

He cocked his head to the side to look at Kurt.

"Do what?"

"Whatever it is you're accusing me of."

The detective shook his head and opened the door.

"That's what they all say."


End file.
